Ubooly
"In the end are you really the victim?" -Ubooly Ubooly is an old Roblox myth who is known for her game "Save me?". She was rumored to send people messages asking them to "save her", and if someone went to play her game, their character would turn black and ubooly would steal all of their items and make herself look like them. Overview Ubooly has the Pinktastic Hair and wears the ubooly costume, which is a pair of pink woolen pants with a white belly, whereas both of her arms are pink and her head is white. She also has the default smile. History The history of this myth dates all the way back to the end of 2014, when the user by the name of MissesKitty (known as CocoKitty0 on Roblox) made a YouTube video on the myth. In it, she claimed that she received a message from a user by the name of Ubooly, in which she spammed her with the phrase "PLEASE DON'T LAUGH AT ME". After that, Coco got another message that said "why didn't you save me? the bullies were trying to kill me, and they did. now all I need for you is to save me. please, save me...". Coco then went to Ubooly's game and found nothing there, but when she returned to the website, she realized realized that her character was now completely black. Shortly afterwards she received another message, in which Ubooly thanked her for saving her. The latter also now looked just like Coco. The video ends with the warning to not save Ubooly. Game(s) Save me? The game features a chest (that's partially buried in the ground) and a flipped gravestone, a mine that explodes and destroys a part of the baseplate when you touch it, an invisible block that says "Leave me alone" and a morph of a girl, touching which will teleport you to someplace else and make your character sit & eventually fall to their death. There's also a red flower near the morph, and said morph can be pushed to teleport alongside you. Behavior There's not much information available on how Ubooly acted, and most of it is shown in the aforementioned video. In it, she seems to seek help from strangers, and thanks them if they actually end up helping her. Ubooly has also made a few wall posts in Robloxian Myth Hunters, such as greeting people at the end of June/the beginning of July of 2017 & saying "Sin" and later deleting said message in the beginning of July of 2018. Other than that, there isn't much information available on her interactions with myth groups. External Links Ubooly's Roblox Profile Ubooly's Roblox Profile as of October of 2015 (archive) Ubooly | ROBLOX Myths and Legends season 2 part 4 (video) SAVE ME roblox creepy pasta (video) [ROBLOX Ubooly returns trailer] (video) Trivia * In the earlier version of the game, only the chest and the gravestone were present. * Although Ubooly is mostly inactive, one of her most recent badges is from one of G0Z's newest games "The Circus In The Sky!", which was released on July 2nd, 2018. * Ubooly is friends with aLLIKING1 (also known as greenlegocats123), a Roblox Youtuber with 300k+ subscribers. * On April 1st, 2016, MissesKitty made another video related to Ubooly, which was meant to look like a trailer. It was an April Fools Joke. * "Ubooly" sounds like "you bully" if read a certain way. * The username "Ubooly" may also be a reference to an interactive plush toy with the same name, as Ubooly quoted something similar to that toy's abilities in her About in 2014/2015. Category:Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Classic Myths Category:Enszo